The Family's Favorite Games
Max Not even Max himself can limit himself to 10 anymore. 25. Tekken Tag Tournament 2 (PS3, 360, WIIU) 24. Skate 3 (PS3, 360) 23. Secret of Monkey Island (PC) 22. Left 4 Dead 2 (360, PC) 21. The Wolf Among Us (PS3, 360, PC) 20. Lost Oddysey (360) 19. Deus Ex Human Revolution (PS3, 360, PC) 18. Luminous Arc 2 (DS) 17. Metal Gear Solid 4 (PS3) 16. Bioshock Infinite (PS3, 360, PC) 15. South Park and The Stick of Truth (PS3, 360, PC) 14. Batman Arkham City (X360, WiiU, PS3) 13. Corpse Party (PSP) 12. Infamous Second Son (PS4) 11. Fire Emblem: Awakening (3DS) 10. Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (PC, 360, PS3) 9. Pokemon X and Y (3DS) 8. Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies (3DS) 7. Telltale's The Walking Dead (PC, 360, PS3) 6. Kingdom Hearts II (PS2) 5. Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Wii) 4. Uncharted 2/Uncharted 3 (PS3) 3. The Last of Us (PS3) 2. Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess (NGC, Wii) 1. Final Fantasy IX (PS1) Samuel Ahhh fak. I'll just make a seperate page for my Top 50. Niklas 10. inFAMOUS 2 9. Soul Calibur II and V 8. Sonic Heroes 7. God of War III 6. Ratchet & Clank: Tools of Destruction 5. MediEvil 4. The Legend of Spyro trilogy 3. Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale 2. Muppet RaceMania 1. Crash Bandicoot 2 and Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Michael 10. Pokémon Gen III 9. Road Trip Adventure 8. Penny Racers 7. Gears Of War 3 6. TF2 5. Fallout New Vegas 4. Ape Escape 3 3. Super Smash Bros Brawl 2. Super Mario World 1. Halo 3 Caden 15. Trinity Universe (PS3) 14. Animal Crossing: New Lead (Nintendo 3DS) 13. No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle (Nintendo Wii) 12. Persona 4 (PS2) 11. Kid Icarus: Uprising (Nintendo 3DS) 10. Phoenix Wright: Dual Destinies (Nintendo 3DS) 9. Bioshock: Infinite (PS3/Xbox 360/PC) 8. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds (Nintendo 3DS) 7. Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes (PS3/Nintendo Wii) 6. Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (PS3) 5. Fire Emblem: Awakening (Nintendo 3DS) 4. Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (Xbox 360/PS3/PC) 3. Rhythm Thief: & The Emperor's Treasure (Nintendo 3DS) 2. The Last of Us (PS3) 1. Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia(Nintendo DS) KHawk 10. Dynasty Warriors 8 (PS3) 9. Golden Sun: The Lost Age (GBA) 8. Etrian Odyssey IV: Legends of the Titan (3DS) 7. Dragon Quest V: Hand of the Heavenly Bride (SuFami/DS) 6. Touhou 6: Embodiment of Scarlet Devil (Komakyou) (PC) 5. Samurai Warriors 2/Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends (PS2) 4. T.R.A.G.: Mission of Mercy (PS1) 3. Suikoden (PS1) 2. Sengoku BASARA: Samurai Heroes (PS3) 1. Hyperdimension Neptunia: Victory (PS3) Heartless Soldier 10. Catherine 9. Metal Gear Solid 4 8. Resident Evil 5 7. Bastion 6. Fire Emblem Awakening 5. Grand Theft Auto V 4. World of Warcraft 3. Kingdom Hearts 2 2. Persona 4 Golden 1. Dark Souls Jeff 15. Animal Crossing New Leaf (3DS) 14. Pacman World 2 (PS2/Xbox/Gamecube) 13. Tomodachi Life (3DS) 12. Super Mario Sunshine (Gamecube) 11. Fire Emblem Awakening (3DS) 10. South Park: The Stick of Truth (PS3/Xbox 360/PC) 9. Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped (PS1) 8. Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves (PS2) 7. Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver (DS) 6. Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (PS3) 5. Super Smash Bros. 4 (3DS) 4. Persona 4 (PS2) 3. The Last of Us (PS3) 2. Saints Row: The Third (PS3/Xbox 360/PC) 1. Dead Rising 2: Off the Record (PS3/Xbox 360/PC) The Water Waka Just visit this. It's a Top 50, even though it says Top 25. Wonderful. ObsidiusFan I've already made this countdown on Youtube! 10. Super Smash Bros Brawl 9. Bully: Canis Canem Edit 8. Godzilla: Save the Earth 7. Super Mario 64 DS 6.The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time/Majora´s Mask 5. Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater 4. Crash Twinsanity 3. Shadow of the Colossus 2. Kingdom Hearts 2 1. Pokémon Black & White 1/2 Stelios78910 See this. Although it is severely outdated and should be reworked someday. The Omni-Slayer Screw Top 10s, here's a Top 50: 50 - Catherine 49 - Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension 48 - Digimon Rumble Arena 2 47 - Red Dead Redemption 46 - LEGO Racers 45 - Bugs Bunny: Lost in Time 44 - Sheep, Dog n' Wolf 43 - MediEvil II 42 - Telltales' The Walking Dead 41 - Star Wars: The Force Unleashed 2 40 - Spider-Man: Shattered Dimentions 39 - MySims Kingdom 38 - Toy Story 2 Action Game: Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue 37 - Pac-Man World 36 - ModNation Racers 35 - Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep 34 - Super Paper Mario 33 - Okami HD 32 - Metroid Prime 3: Corruption 31 - Gran Turismo 3 A-Spec/Gran Turismo 4 30 - The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker 29 - No More Heroes: Heroes' Paradise 28 - Beyond Good & Evil HD 27 - Super Smash Bros. Melee 26 - Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 25 - Rhythm Thief & The Emperor's Treasure 24 - Ben 10: Protector of Earth 23 - Skullgirls Encore 22 - Shadow the Hedgehog 21 - Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil 20 - The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon 19 - Batman: Arkham City 18 - Bayonetta 17 - inFAMOUS 2 16 - Jak 3 15 - Kid Icarus: Uprising 14 - Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale 13 - Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening 12 - BlazBlue Chrono Phantasma 11 - LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 10 - Persona 4 9 - Crash Twinsanity 8 - Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance 7 - The Last of Us 6 - Rayman Legends 5 - Ratchet and Clank: A Crack in Time 4 - Fire Emblem: Awakening 3 - Phoenix Wright: Dual Destinies 2 - Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time 1 - Pokémon Black 2/X Rovenami 10. Jak and Daxter 9. Sonic Generations 8. Star Wars: Republic Commando (Lesser known FPS game) 7. rFactor 6. Team Fortress 2 5. Kirby's Return to Dreamland 4. Daytona USA 2: Power Edition 3. Panzer Dragoon 2. NASCAR Racing 2003 Season 1. Daytona USA 2001 Alex 10.Sonic Generations 9.Far Cry 3 8.Metal Gear Rising 7.Project Diva F 6.The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time 3D 5.Pokemon XD Gale Of Darkness 4.The World Ends With you 3.Corpse Party Book of Shadows 2.Persona 4 Golden 1.Earthbound James 10. Katawa Shoujo 9. Metal Gear Rising: Revengance 8. Halo 4 7. Portal 2 6. Metroid Prime 2: Echoes 5. Star Wars: Knights of The Old Repubilc 4. Okami 3. Mass Effect 3 2. Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater 1. Bioshock Infinite Austin Making this Top 15 Now: 15. Tales of Graces f 14. Suikoden 1 13. Final Fantasy Tactics 12. Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 11. Shin Megami Tensei 4 10. Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 2: Explorers of Darkness 9. HyperDimension Neptunia MK2 8. Tales of the Abyss 7. Metal Gear Rising: Revengence 6. Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne 5. League of Legends 4. Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes 3. Blazblue: Chrono Phantasma 2. Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten 1. Fire Emblem: Awakening Ty 10. Uncharted 3: Multiplayer 9. Kid Icarus: Uprising 8. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 7. Animal Crossing: New Leaf 6. Kirby's Return to Dreamland 5. Super Mario 3D World 4. Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 Full Burst 3. Pokémon X/Y 2. Castle Crashers 1. The World Ends With You Mr. Weird 5. Koji the Frog 4. iCarly 2 3. Wii Fit Plus 2. Pong 1. Hellcats Over the Pacific Nerdy Randall 10. Dead Island 9. Pokémon Snap 8. Mario's Time Machine 7. Viva Piñata 6. Disney Infinity 5. Lenny the Lizard 4. Monsters, Inc. Scream Arena 3. Chameleon Twist 2. Scaler 1. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Judas the Wolf(former member) 10. Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker 9. Rayman 8. Super Mario 64 7. Team Fortress 2 6. Batman: Arkham City 5. Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty 4. Bully: Canis Canem Edit 3. Jak 2 2. Rayman 2: Revolution 1. Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater The Black Rose 10. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 9. Team Fortress 2 8. Resident Evil 4 7. Portal 2 6. Shadow of the Colossus 5. Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater 4. Super Mario Galaxy 3. Metroid Prime 3: Corruption 2. Banjo-Tooie 1. Cave Story Tommaso Top 15 instead: 15. Shadow of the Colossus (PS2, PS3) 14. Sonic 3 & Knuckles (SEGA Genesis) 13. DIRT 2 (PS3) 12. Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Wii) 11. Kid Icarus Uprising (3DS) 10. WWE 2K14 (PS3) 9. Gran Turismo 4 (PS2) 8. Forum Fantasy: Prelich's Journey to Manhood (PC) 7. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (PS3) 6. Motorstorm Pacific Rift (PS3) 5. Kirby's Return to Dreamland (Wii) 4. Fire Emblem Awakening (3DS) 3. Metal Slug Anthology (Wii) 2. Super Mario Galaxy (Wii) 1. Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Sky (DS) Kira Because he doesn't want to clutter anything. Astral Wizard (Ivan) 10-) Kamen Rider: Super Climax Heroes 9-) No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle 8-) Team Fortress 2 7-) Kirby`s Return to Dreamland 6-) Super Mario Galaxy 5-) Sonic Colors 4-) Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 2: Explorers of Time 3-) Phoenix Wright Ace Attourney 2-) EarthBound 1-) Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker HSpiritOfVengeance 5. Pokémon X/Y 4. Mortal Kombat 9 3. Team Fortress 2 2. Lunar: Silver Star Story Complete 1. Pokémon Gen 2 The rest of the list will be developed soon. Noah (The Hedgehog Ninja) 20. Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock (Xbox 360) 19. The Sims 3 (PC & Xbox 360) 18. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (Wii) 17. Brutal Legend (Xbox 360) 16. No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggles (Wii) 15. Donkey Kong Country (SNES) 14. Duck Dodgers: Starring Daffy Duck (N64) 13. Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale (PS3) 12. MySims Agents (Wii) 11. Pokémon: XD Gale of Darkness (GCN) 10. Sly Cooper Thieves in Time (PS3) 9. Saints Row The Third (Xbox 360) 8. Crash Twinsanity (PS2) 7. Red Dead Redemption (Xbox 360) 6. Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door (GCN) 5. Rayman Legends (Xbox 360) 4. Super Smash Bros Brawl (Wii) 3. Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (Xbox 360) 2. Sonic Colors (Wii) 1. Ratchet and Clank: A Crack in Time (PS3) Gerry 20. Mega Man X5 (PS1) 19. Star Fox/F-Zero (SNES) 18. Super Mario Bros 3 (NES/GBA) 17. Kirby: Squeak Squad (DS) 16. Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 1/2 (GBA/DS) 15. The Legendary Starfy (DS) 14. Megaman IV (NES) 13. Project X Zone (3DS) 12. Super Smash Bros. Melee (GameCube) 11. Super Mario World (SNES/GBA) 10. Mario Party 7 (GameCube) 9. Kirby and the Amazing Mirror (GBA) 8. Halo Reach (360) 7. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass (DS) 6. Donkey Kong Country 3 (SNES/GBA) 5. Castle Crashers (PS3/360/PC) 4. U. Marvel Vs Capcom 3 (PS3/360) 3. Punch Out Wii (<--) 2. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (HD) (GameCube/Wii-U) 1. Bowser's Inside Story (DS) the one-winged weeman I think I am going to make a video countdown for it........ Category:Top 10 Category:Policy Category:Poopersalinghams Category:Dat Page